With each new generation, portable electronic devices provide greater functionality and have more capabilities. These portable electronic devices allow people to play and record music, send and receive e-mail, send text messages, browse Web pages, make phone calls, play and record video, take and view pictures, edit documents, and much more. These devices continue to revolutionize the way people interact, learn, connect with other people, conduct business, and find information. They help people manage their daily lives and can be a source of entertainment. These devices can be used to store valuable information including personal information, such as phone numbers, financial information, private photos or videos, and favorite music tracks.
Typically these devices are intended to be carried or moved about. As such, these devices are more vulnerable to damage as compared to non-portable devices. Portable electronic devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, scratched, or water damaged. While some types of damage may be cosmetic (e.g., scratches), other types of damage may ruin or limit the functionality of the device. Often these devices contain sensitive and fragile components (e.g., screen, camera lens, flash memory, processors, accelerometers, and sensors). Accidentally dropping the device could render various features unusable. Accordingly, protective cases are often used to protect these devices from possible damage.